Asa's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Allie's Choice. Sam knows. Allie knows. The secrets are out. The treaty line has been reinstated and the tension between the wolves and the Cullens is at an all-time high. Something has got to give. Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Zach, Seth, Jacob/Leah, and more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The past couple of weeks have flown by! I have really enjoyed writing this three-story arc and hope you all have enjoyed reading it. I cannot believe this story marks the 21st story that I have posted for the Choice Series. I hope you enjoy!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

Sam could feel the tremors quaking inside of him as he sped away from the Cullen House with Allie. He kept his eyes trained on the dirt road, but could sense his daughter glaring at him. She had not spoken a word to him since he demanded that she get into the truck, but he knew that would not last. Too much had happened that night. His secret was out, along with so many others. Allie knew the truth about the wolf pack and who her father truly was. Sam knew her silence would not last long in the truck.

"I can't believe you kept all of this from me. Who are you," she questioned incredulously. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest and gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could without breaking it off.

"Allie, we will talk about this when we get home," he stated, but she scoffed.

"Oh now you want to talk after one of your big bad wolves almost attacked me? That's convenient."

"Drew would never attack you. He was trying to make you understand why it is dangerous to be around the Cullens."

"I can't believe this. How long have you been like this? What about Drew? I can't believe I was dating someone that has to take orders from my father. He told me about your little arrangement. Sorry, but it won't work. I am in love Zach!" She gasped as he slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt. He turned to face her and she could see the anger emanating from his eyes. He took in a deep breath to steady himself so that he could speak as calmly as possible.

"I know you are upset, but trust me when I say that you have no clue what you are dealing with. Allison, I am your father. I love you. I never want you to be in danger, so you are going to stay away from Zach Cullen. You are going to stay away from all of them, including Josh, Jake, and Leah. Do you understand me?" She crossed her arms and ignored him by staring out the window. He was resigned to the fact that she was not going to speak with him in that moment and turned back to face the road.

The rest of the drive home was in strained silence and Allie hopped out of the car as soon as her father pulled in front of the house. She slammed the car door shut and Emily bit her lip nervously as she walked out onto the porch. She discerned by their expressions that the tension building in the house ever since Allie returned from Stanford was about to come to a boil.

"What is going on," asked Emily as Allie stormed inside.

"Where should I start, mom? Should I begin by saying that I cannot believe you both kept this from me my entire life? Or that I know about dad and Drew's creepy arrangement? Or that Drew chased me through the forest while he was naked," she shouted and Emily's eyes widened as she spun around on her heels to glare at her husband.

"You let him phase and phase back in front of her," shouted Emily and Sam put up his hands in defense as his wife shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Okay, I will admit things got a bit out of hand, but his heart was in the right place. You know how hard it is to accept any of this unless you actually see it and he thought since she already knew about wolves from that book, she would not panic as much as she did. How did she get that book anyways," questioned Sam as he eyed his wife suspiciously.

"She deserves to know the truth and since you were not going to give it to her….."

"I can't believe you went behind my back like that! That was a decision we should have made together," argued Sam.

"Oh, like we made the decision for you to use Drew as some pawn in your game? I told you it would end badly," defended Emily and Allie stomped her foot to get her parents' attention.

"Hello, does anyone care how I feel about any of this? Mom, he freaked when he saw me with Zach!"

"I knew that would happen," muttered Emily and Sam's eyes widened.

"Wait, you knew about the two of them," accused Sam.

"I just found out and that is when I told her about the bookstore. What else was I supposed to do?" Allie whistled loudly and her parents turned to face her again.

"As much as I enjoy standing here and listening to the two of you argue over me, I think I am going to go. I am sure you have a lot to talk about, so I am just going to leave you alone," announced Allie as she headed for the front door, but Sam stepped in front of her.

"Whoa and where do you think you are going," he asked.

"I am going to see Zach."

"Like hell you are," bellowed Sam and she glared at her father.

"You're right, I am," declared Allie as the two of them stared each other down. Emily stepped in between them and slipped her hand into her daughter's.

"Allie, I know you are upset. You have every reason to be and we have a lot to explain. We all need to talk about this, but when we have had time to calm down. It is late. I am sure you are tired after the day you have had, so please, for me, go get some sleep and we will talk about this in the morning," advised Emily. Allie took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as she tried to calm her nerves. She reluctantly nodded and hugged her mother.

"Fine, we can talk in the morning, but this isn't over. You can't keep me away from him, dad. I am not a kid anymore. I am twenty years old and you have no right to try to tell me who I can and cannot be with," declared Allie. Sam smirked.

"You may be twenty, but you are my daughter and it isn't as simple as me being the evil father that doesn't want you to be happy. You are my baby girl. I held you in my arms when you were born and vowed to protect you forever. That vow is my priority, even over the vow I took to protect this land and my people. We can talk about this all we want, but you aren't going anywhere."

"You can't keep me here," she shouted.

"I have an entire pack that would beg to differ. They will patrol all night and all day. You won't even get out of the driveway without me knowing," he informed.

"He will come for me. Zach won't let you keep us apart like this," she warned and Sam crossed his arms.

"If he wants to start a war, then that is on him," he said with a shrug.

"What are you talking about," questioned Allie and Emily gasped as realization dawned on her.

"You reinstated the treaty? Sam, how could you," asked Emily.

"It had to be done. If any Cullen steps onto this land, they will be warned to leave. If they refuse, the treaty will be broken and I will have no choice but to attack."

"Dad, you can't just…."

"This is not up for discussion, Allison! You say you want to know who I am, then let me explain it to you. I am not just your father. I am the chief of our tribe. I am the protector of this land. I am the alpha, the leader of my pack, and I will decide who comes on this land and who does not. The Cullens know that too. These are my laws and if any of them try to disobey them by coming for you, I will deal with them. Now, go to your room. There is nothing left for us to say to each other tonight."

"Dad….."

"Go," shouted Sam as he began to shake and tears welled up in Allie's eyes.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," cried Allie as she ran to her room and locked the door. Sam scrubbed his face with his hands and fell back onto the couch as Emily shook her head in disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong you," whispered Emily. Sam laughed bitterly.

"What is wrong with me? I have a daughter that wants to put her life in danger for a vampire, a wife that is conspiring against me, a beta that wants to attack the Cullens because he is heartbroken, and a pack that is divided over the issue. What isn't wrong at the moment, Emily?"

"You brought all of this on yourself," she scolded.

"I never did anything to make those two decide to sneak around! How did they even meet? Zach shouldn't have been around her in the first place!"

"I will admit that was a surprise to me too, but everything else was bound to happen. Drew did not imprint on her and you knew that, but you put his heart and hers on the line when you decided to use him. As far as I go, let me make myself clear. I love you with all of my heart. We have been through hell and back together and it made us even stronger. I would do anything for you, except for one thing. Our love is strong, Sam, but my love for our daughter is stronger. You are crossing a line right now and you need time to calm down. I can sense it. You are on the verge of phasing and you have been since you came home. You need to relax. You are not thinking rationally."

"Allie is here and that is what matters. Everything else can be dealt with later," conceded Sam and Emily sighed in relief.

"Good, so come to bed," she suggested, but he shook his head.

"I need to speak with the pack. I will back later," he called as he left the house. Emily placed her face in her hands and closed her eyes. She could feel the tension bursting at the seams. She knew her daughter and husband. Neither would budge. Allie inherited Sam's stubbornness and Emily knew compromise was difficult for them when they believed they were right. She hoped the truth would bring them closer together, but once Sam's secret was out, it seemed to only make things worse.

The pack was eerily quiet as they watched Drew pace back and forth in human form. The boys were gathered in the forest on their side of the treaty line and Daniel cautiously glanced at his brother as the rest of the pack tried to comprehend what the fallout from the night meant for them and their tribe.

"Drew, you are suicidal if you really think you can take on Zach," warned Daniel and Drew huffed.

"There has to be a weakness to his power. He can't take us all," argued Drew.

"Since when," asked Owen and Tommy nodded.

"Yea, I doubt his powers are weakening as he gets older. Besides, there are too many of them here now," added Tommy.

"It doesn't matter! We have to defend Allie," shouted Drew and Braden rolled his eyes.

"From who, she seemed pretty cozy with Zach. Face it, you are upset because she chose him, not because she is in danger," argued Braden. Colton shook his head.

"It was different when they just wanted to hang out with us, but a vampire being with a human is warped," argued Colton.

"It worked for Edward and Bella," defended Evan.

"Look what she had to become to be with him," yelled Drew.

"But wasn't that her choice, she doesn't seem upset about it," said Daniel and Drew groaned.

"That is what they want you to think, that they have these perfect lives with no worries, but it isn't true. No one is that perfect or worth that sacrifice. You want Allie to have to give up her life to become like them? To drink blood? They can pretend they are better than the others, but they still have to battle that urge every day. You want Allie to have to go through that pain for days just to be like them, to give up a part of her, for him? Sam isn't going to allow that and we aren't either," declared Drew and Colton nodded in agreement, but Drew noticed how Daniel, Braden, Owen, Tommy, and Evan looked down at their feet.

"Any of you have a problem with that," challenged Drew and Braden shrugged.

"They saved my life. I can't just pretend that didn't happen. Caleb made us go after vampires when we shouldn't have and they saved me. If it weren't for Carlisle….."

"Don't praise them because of Caleb's screw up. I agree that we shouldn't have been out there in the first place, but that is on Caleb. Now look at him, about to marry one of them. It shows you how much they can warp your brain," said Drew and Tommy smirked.

"You must be talking about imprinting because that is what happened between Caleb and Sofi. That wasn't a vampire thing. It was a wolf thing," reminded Tommy.

"So what are you saying? You aren't going to stand with me and Sam if we have to fight?"

"Do we even have a choice in the matter," questioned Braden and Drew threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I can't believe you guys," exclaimed Drew. They all gulped as they heard Sam approach. The alpha phased back into human form and pulled on his shorts before joining them.

"Sounds like I am missing an interesting conversation," said Sam and Daniel sighed as Sam eyed each of them.

"Sam, you are our alpha. We agreed to follow you because we knew you would bring us peace with the Cullens. It is just hard to accept that everything has changed overnight because your daughter is now involved," explained Daniel and Sam slowly nodded.

"I know and I am aware of your concerns. I don't want it to have to come to that. I still want peace with the Cullens. I just refuse to have that at the expense of my daughter. If Zach can stay away from Allie, we will have peace. I promise," assured Sam.

"What if he can't," questioned Braden.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now we need to focus on the treaty line. We are going to run patrols day and night to make sure vampires are not on our land. Owen, Tommy, and Evan, your shift will start in the morning. I doubt they will cross during the day and risk exposure, but we need to be careful. Braden, Colton, and Daniel, you will patrol tomorrow night with me and Drew. We're going to keep the patrols on our land from now on. Jake and Leah's territory is off limits too. The moment you see a vampire on Quileute land, let me know and I will give you your orders. All of you get some rest. Drew and I will patrol alone tonight. I don't think they are bold enough to step onto our land after tonight's altercation," instructed Sam. They each nodded their understanding and Drew waited until the others were gone to speak with Sam.

"Colt is the only one who will not hesitate to go into battle, even Daniel is worried," informed Drew and Sam gave a curt nod.

"I don't blame them. I am not exactly happy about any of this and hopefully it will not come to that, but you and I know what we must do to protect Allie."

"Even if she won't protect herself," agreed Drew as they shook hands. They were determined to do whatever was necessary to keep Allie away from Zach Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days. Three days passed as Zach impatiently waited to be able to see his mate again. Carlisle warned him about the severity of the situation, but was sympathetic toward his grandson. He could not imagine having to stay away from his mate, neither could the rest of the family, but they took heed to Sam's warning. However, each day that passed made Zach more irritable. He tried hunting, but to no avail. He tried going for long runs, but his thoughts never strayed from Allie. In a last ditch effort to focus on anything but the girl that consumed his thoughts, he tried to focus on his school work.

It was Friday, which meant Zach's critique of _Romeo and Juliet_ was due and he paced back and forth in his room as he read the play once again. The morning rain trickled down the windows in his bedroom as he managed to finish the last of the play for the tenth time.

"Vampire memory ensures that you do not need to go over the story again," teased Rosalie as she entered his room. He gave a small smile and began to pack his bag for school.

"I just want to be prepared. I don't know why, but I am nervous about my presentation," he admitted.

"You are going to do great. Your presentation is perfect, just like you," she assured as she stroked his hair. Zach dodged her hand, but sighed when he noticed the hurt flash across her face.

"I am sorry, mom. It isn't you. I am just….." He couldn't get the rest of the words out as the pain shot through him again and she pulled him in for a comforting hug.

"I know, sweetheart. I am so sorry you are going through this, but it will get better. We are going to figure this out."

"What is there to figure out? Sam doesn't want us together and is willing to use the pack to keep it that way. He even took away her phone, so I can't communicate with her anymore. Sam sent me a text this morning saying to stop talking to her."

"I want to go over there and give that alpha a piece of mind right now," growled Rosalie, which made Zach smile.

"I know you do, mom. I love you for that and hopefully you are right. We are going to figure this out soon. I just don't know how much more of this I can take. It has only been three days, but it feels like eternity."

"You are in love with her. She is your mate and you shouldn't have to be apart. I am going to speak with your grandfather again. We will come up with something. We always do." He kissed her cheek.

"I better get going. I told Josh just to meet me at school. I could use the run. See you later," he said before hugging her again. She kissed his forehead and winked at him.

"Good luck on your presentation."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too, baby boy. See you later," called Rosalie as he raced out of the house.

By the time he arrived at school, Josh was already waiting in the parking lot for him and sitting in the back of his truck. He hopped out with a bright grin when he saw Zach, who rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to be so chipper?"

"It is Friday, Z!"

"Which marks the day of our presentations and three days since I have seen….."

"Look, I get it, okay? You are sulking, but the difference between you and me is that I would do something about it," said Josh as they headed into the school. Zach grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him.

"What is that supposed to mean," asked Zach and Josh winced as he glanced down at the vice grip Zach had on his arm.

"Dude, kind of losing circulation," warned Josh and Zach immediately let go.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile as Josh rubbed his arm.

"I get it. You have every reason to be pissed. All I am saying is that instead of letting those jerks dictate what I do, I would take a stand. Who do they even think they are? There are what, eight of them? There are twenty four of us and yet everyone is acting like we don't want to anger them. Who cares? They would be in for a rude awakening if they tried to start something."

"It isn't that simple, J."

"Says who," challenged Josh and Zach sighed.

"Says my grandpa."

"You know I love Carlisle, but he is giving them way too much credit."

"This isn't the time or place to talk about this."

"Okay, you got me there. Just ask yourself one thing. How much longer are you going to let Sam keep you away from your mate? What he is doing is illegal. Allie is an adult. He can't really keep her there against her…."

"Enough, I need to focus on my presentation and so do you. Class is about to start anyways," whispered Zach as they entered Mrs. Elliott's classroom. The bell rang and Josh rolled his eyes as they took their seats. Mrs. Elliott smiled as she addressed the class.

"As I am sure you are aware of, we have spent a lot of time lately on _Romeo and Juliet_ and for good reason. _Romeo and Juliet_ is one of Shakespeare's most classic plays. It has been depicted throughout history in music, paintings, books, and films. It is one of Shakespeare's most popular works and your assignment was to critique it and find out why. Let's start with Courtney and work our way around the room for the presentations. If we do not get to everyone, we will finish up on Monday. Courtney, the floor is yours," announced Mrs. Elliott. Courtney stood from her desk and walked to the front of the room to address the class, but Zach had already zoned out. He was not interested in what anyone had to say about the play and spent his time thinking about his best friend's words.

The pack was outnumbered and it infuriated Zach that they were still able to make demands even though they had no real leverage. In his mind, it would be different if Allie wanted to be there, but she did not. She wanted to be with him. Josh's words started to make more and more sense as he replayed them in his mind. Allie was his mate. He loved her and she loved him. Even if her father could not understand that, she was old enough to make her own choices. Zach was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by Josh shaking his shoulder.

"Dude, it is your turn. Have you even been listening," whispered Josh and Zach's eyes widened as he noticed the whole class looking at him.

"How long did I zone out," whispered Zach and Josh chuckled.

"Long enough to miss my awesome presentation. I nailed it," informed Josh.

"Zachary, are you ready," called Mrs. Elliott and Zach nodded as he stood up. He cleared his mind and focused on the task at hand, already wishing his presentation was over. All eyes were on him as he began.

"When William Shakespeare wrote _Romeo and Juliet_, I doubt he did so in hopes of it becoming this popular. In fact, there is evidence that it was not even Shakespeare's favorite play. He wrote it to entertain the masses, but never imagined it would become one of his most accomplished works. It is believed that Shakespeare wrote the tragic romance after being pressured by the queen and her court, so it is no surprise that the story is so forced. _Romeo and Juliet_ is a poor attempt at portraying true love. Romeo and Juliet do not have the epic love that most audiences assume they have. They are not destined or truly star-crossed lovers.

The very notion of such things is cheapened by Shakespeare in the play. What is assumed to be a romance between the two is actually trivialized by Shakespeare himself. When you take a step back and look at the story objectively, it is about two teenagers that are going to ridiculous lengths to rebel against their families. At first, Romeo is obsessed with Rosaline, who does not love him back, and then he suddenly sets his eyes on Juliet and he no longer cares about Rosaline. He is in love with the idea of love and so is Juliet," explained Zach and Courtney raised her hand. Mrs. Elliott giggled at the girl's eagerness to speak.

"I see you have sparked a debate, Zach. Do you have a question, Courtney," asked Mrs. Elliott.

"Yes, so Zach, are you saying you don't believe in Romeo's love for Juliet?"

"I think the two of them are infatuated with each other, but do not have true love," answered Zach.

"But they died for each other," argued Courtney.

"They died because of their miscommunications. Neither intended on dying and that is what makes it so tragic and almost comical. For two people that loved each other, they sure did not know how to communicate," defended Zach. Before Courtney could give her rebuttal, the bell rang and Mrs. Elliott clapped.

"We will pick this back up on Monday. Everyone did wonderful today and I am pleased with how this is going. Have a good weekend everyone," announced Mrs. Elliott and Zach sighed in relief as he grabbed his bag. He headed out the door with Josh, but Mrs. Elliott called him back.

"You know Zach I am surprised by your perspective. I always assumed you were a romantic at heart," said Mrs. Elliott and he nodded.

"I am, but only when it comes to true romance. I apologize if I have offended you."

"Oh no, you didn't. I am happy that your presentation sparked a debate and we can have a discussion. So many students simply read the play and agree with it. It took great courage to go against it. Wonderful job, as usual," commended Mrs. Elliott.

"Thank you, see you next week," said Zach before leaving. Josh rolled his eyes as they walked down the hallway.

"Leave it to you to want to be different and actually get praised because of it. You are such a teacher's pet," teased Josh and Zach smiled smugly.

"I do try," chuckled Zach.

The rest of the school day went by faster than Zach expected it to. He was able to focus for the most part on his school work, but his mind still managed to wander back to Allie from time to time. He could hear the discussion going on in the study between his family when he and Josh arrived at home. It surprised him that they were not focused on the treaty or the pack. Instead, the focus was on Alice.

"Could it be someone that Allie knows or someone else in the area? Maybe the timing was just a coincidence and they arrived around the same time that Allie entered the picture," suggested Tanya as Eleazar and Carlisle sifted through various books.

"It is possible, but it couldn't be a human. Carlisle and I have always believed that our abilities were active inside of us even during our human lives. However, they were not nearly as developed. The amount of power it would take to completely block Alice could not come from a human. Even if it was a remarkable human, it would take too much concentration and brain power to tap into for a human mind," explained Eleazar.

"You know I hate to even think about this possibility, but what if something is wrong with Alice," asked Jasper, but Carlisle shook his head.

"We already thought about that. Eleazar would sense the change in her and so would Edward. Something mentally would have to evolve inside of her and Edward still knows her thought process," said Carlisle as Edward nodded.

"She is still able to see into Charlie and Sue's futures and even Renee's. It isn't the power itself," agreed Edward. Alice groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"They are right, Jazzy. I can see everyone else, but us, Allie, and the pack. I even see Connell and Tia."

"What if it is the location? Maybe something has happened to it. Is that possible," asked Garrett, but Eleazar shook his head.

"Not that I know of, I have never heard of someone being able to manipulate a location before," said Eleazar.

"Come on, haven't you heard of hexes and curses placed on certain lands," asked Keegan and Zafrina nodded in agreement.

"I have heard stories of such things," said Zafrina.

"Stories and myths, but never evidence that it has happened, we have checked every book and can find nothing," explained Carlisle. Bella wrapped an arm around her sister, sensing Alice's despair as she tried to see their futures again.

"We will figure this out, Alice. We always do," comforted Bella and Zach nodded as he hugged his aunts.

"We will figure all of it out," added Zach. Suddenly, his phone rang and he frowned in confusion as he glanced down at the number. He did not recognize it, but excused himself anyways.

"Hello," he answered as he walked out of the house and his eyes widened when he heard her voice.

"Zach," whispered Allie. He raced into the forest and out of hearing distance from his family as he spoke.

"Allie, I miss you so much. I am so happy to finally hear your voice again. Where are you? How did you get away from your dad?"

"He left to go God knows where and Mia smuggled her phone to me. It was a covert operation and much harder than it should have been, but she was able to sneak it in through the window. My mom isn't watching me like my dad is, but I still feel like a prisoner. Zach, he has lost it. He took the battery out of my car and dismantled my bike, so that I can't go anywhere. He has my phone. It is like I am a prisoner. You have to come get me."

"You know I want to, but the wolves aren't going to make that easy. They are patrolling and your dad isn't going to stop just like that."

"I saw what you did to Drew when he tried to get near me again. Can't you get past them?" Uneasiness fell over him as he mulled over his options. His grandfather would not want him to go and there was a part of him that was hesitant to go against his grandfather's wishes. On the other hand, he could hear the panic in Allie's voice. His mate was calling to him. She needed his help.

"I will come get you, but you have to understand that it will not be easy and you won't be able to go back and forth between my house and yours. This will be a huge deal if we do this. Your father will go ballistic."

"I can't be here anymore. I can't be in a house where I am not allowed to do anything or go anywhere. This isn't right, Zach. I am an adult. I can't believe he is even doing this to me or that my mom is allowing it, but she is obviously on his side. I can pack a bag and be ready to go in a few minutes. Please, come get me. We belong together and I don't want to be anywhere but with you."

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to make you have to choose sides."

"My dad did that the moment he decided to keep us apart. I love you. If he doesn't understand that, then I can't be here. He never wanted me to come back in the first place and now he will get his wish. I want to leave tonight and stay with you until I can get my own place….if that is okay." Zach chuckled.

"Allie, I want you with me forever. You and I are meant for each other. I know that. I just want to make sure you are sure about this. You can stay with me and my family as long as you want."

"Good because I want to be with you. Please come get me."

"I will. Pack a bag and I will be on my way soon. I just have to figure out what to say to my family. Don't worry. I will be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon," whispered Allie and Zach sighed as she hung up.

"About time you stepped up," chuckled Josh as he jogged over to him. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Go back inside, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does because I am your best bro. Besides, if I go back in there, your Uncle Edward will be able to read my thoughts and the whole family will be on to you."

"I guess you have a point. I have to go get her. I just don't know what to do. I can't let her stay there. My grandpa isn't going to like this though."

"So don't give him a chance to say no. You know I respect his views, but enough is enough. Go get Allie and when she is here, Carlisle will have no choice but to say yes to her staying when he sees how unhappy she is with Sam. He is holding her against her will and your grandpa won't condone that."

"So what, just go right now?" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Man Z, what would you do without me? Yea, just go right now! I will call my mom and dad and tell them we decided to go hang out at our house since everyone else is too busy talking about Alice's power. While they are here, you go get Allie and I will go to my house. I will keep an ear out for the wolves and if they catch on, I will distract them while you bring Allie here. Once she is here, they have no leverage and I don't think even Sam is crazy enough to take the fight to us on Cullen turf. Grab Allie, use your power to get home, and we will deal with the angry parents when we get back, deal?" Zach eyed him cautiously.

"It scares me the way your mind works. How long have you been planning this?"

"Just since Sam went all big bad wolf on everyone and reinstated the treaty, no big deal," said Josh with a shrug.

"I don't know about this. Crossing the treaty line is kind of a big deal," mumbled Zach.

"So is holding someone hostage and being crazy enough to think you are protecting them. Sam has lost it. It has been three days. Go get Allie and let's put the pack in their place."

"Fine, make the call. I hate that you have to lie to your parents though, especially for me."

"Hey, it is a necessary evil. If I am grounded, you have to keep me company though."

"Deal," chuckled Zach and Josh pulled out his phone. He called his mother and Zach held his breath as Leah answered.

"Hey mom, Z and I want to go hang out and play some video games at the house. All the vampire talk is kind of boring. Plus, I am starving." Leah giggled.

"Fine, just be careful going home. Sam knows better than to mess with the two of you, but keep an eye on the pack."

"We will, love you, bye," said Josh quickly before hanging up his phone. He let out a sigh of relief and Zach pumped his fist.

"Alright, watch my back, J. See you soon," called Zach and Josh saluted him.

"Always," called Josh before phasing and following him toward La Push.

The smell of the pack was in the air as they got closer to La Push and Zach's senses were on high alert. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Josh before the wolf turned south and headed for home. Zach leapt into a tree at the edge of the treaty line. Even though he was determined, a part of him nagged at him not to cross it and he stayed put in the tree for a moment to survey the region. He could see the ocean in the distance and the houses scattered over the coastline. He frowned when he saw three wolves a few miles away, but smiled when he noticed them heading in the opposite direction of Sam's house. Without a second thought, he jumped to the next tree and looked back at the invisible line that he officially crossed.

He waited for a moment and listened for any type of sign that the wolves were aware of what he had just done, as if an alarm would resonate around him, but when silence filled his ears, he jumped to the next tree, and another, and another, until he was only less than a mile from Sam and Emily's home. His senses perked up and he grinned as he recognized Allie's scent. It amazed him how familiar it already was to him. He scanned the area to make sure he had not been spotted and smiled even more when he did not see Sam's truck in the driveway. He could not hear the alpha either and raced to the back of the house.

There was not a fence around the backyard, which made Allie's bedroom easily accessible to him, and he could hear Emily and Allie inside. Emily was in the kitchen humming a tune and cooking on the stove. Allie was rummaging around in her room and Zach smiled from ear to ear as he approached her window. She was inside, packing a bag, and he gently tapped on the window. She sighed in relief when she saw him and quietly slid open the window.

"Ready," he whispered and she quickly nodded as she tossed him the bag. He grabbed it and put the bag on his shoulder before helping her out of the window. His senses suddenly perked up and his eyes widened as he heard Sam's truck coming down the street.

"Your father is home. We have to get out of here," he whispered, but Allie shook her head.

"I left my mom a note, but not him. Can I say goodbye to him first? I just want to explain why I am leaving."

"Allie, are you crazy? He is going to freak out."

"You can protect me though, just like you did with Drew."

"This is getting dangerous. We have to go," he whispered.

"Zach, I may never see him again and a part of me is so angry right now that I am okay with that, but he is still my father. All I want is a goodbye and then he can disown me for all I care." Zach groaned, but followed her to the front yard as Sam pulled into the driveway. Allie slipped her hand into Zach's as her father hopped out of the truck and let out a warning growl.

"You have a lot of nerve, kid. I will give you that. Get off my property," warned Sam in a menacing voice. Allie shook her head.

"Don't worry, dad. We aren't staying long," she informed and Sam frowned at the comment as Emily jogged outside to see what was taking Sam so long to come inside. She gasped when she saw Zach and Allie standing side by side.

"Allie, what are you doing? This isn't the way," scolded her mother.

"It is the only way, mom. I am leaving. I am an adult and I am sorry, dad, but this is what I want. I love you both, but if I can't be with the person that I love and stay here, then I will just not stay here at all. I am going with Zach."

"You aren't going anywhere! Zachary Cullen, you are in violation of the treaty. You have ten seconds to get off my land," warned Sam and Zach nodded.

"That's fine, but she doesn't want to stay here any longer," said Zach.

"I am going with him, dad. I wish it could be different. Goodbye, I love you both," said Allie as she wrapped her arms around Zach. He picked her up into his arms, but before Zach could leave, Emily's heartbroken cry made him hesitate. The rest seemed to happen all at once.

Sam used the distraction to phase in midair and lunge at Zach. Zach sensed the danger, but was only able to turn halfway around as the alpha pounced. He used his force field to hurl Sam away from them, but the wolf had already taken a swipe at him with his sharp claws. However, instead of hitting Zach square in the jaw like Sam anticipated, the force field pushed him back just enough for the swipe to land on Allie's shoulder. The blow made her let go of Zach and his eyes widened as she fell from his arms. He tried to grab her with his force field, but the sequence of events stunned him and he reacted a split second slower than usual. The back of Allie's head and neck cracked against the edge of the porch and dread filled Zach as her body went limp. He raced over to her as Sam crashed through the side of the garage. The overwhelming grief set in immediately as Zach heard Allie's heart beat slowly fade away and Emily's screams.

"Allie, Allie wake up," demanded Zach as he shook her shoulders, but the girl did not respond. A rage filled him just as quickly as the grief and he roared in despair as he held her lifeless body in his arms. Emily ran over and tried to push Zach away from her daughter's body.

"You get away from her," she cried and Zach gently placed Allie onto the ground. Emily wailed over her daughter's body as Zach's eyes became trained on the garage. He glanced down at the blood on his hands before stalking toward the alpha. Sam let out a howl as he made it to his feet and saw his wife grieving over their daughter. Emily gasped as the two of them circled each other and she glared at Zach before running inside. Zach let out a low growl.

"This is your fault," roared Zach. Sam lunged for the boy as his rage completely blinded him to all else and Zach gathered every ounce of energy inside of him before shooting it at the wolf. A thunderous boom echoed through the air as Zach concentrated his force field on Sam's heart. The wolf yelped once it surged into him and Zach was shocked when he realized Sam was dead by the time he hit the ground. Zach stared at his shaking hands in stunned silence, the power radiating through them, the blood of his mate covering them. He suddenly felt heavy and looked over at the dead alpha one last time before crumbling down beside Allie's body in a daze. He let out a shriek and cried into her hair as he held her close, not caring anymore about his surroundings.

Drew pulsed with rage as he galloped toward Zach in wolf form. The image of the boy killing the alpha was ingrained in his brain and he leapt over Sam's truck to exact his revenge. Zach was too distracted by his grief over Allie to care, but Josh intercepted the beta before he could pounce on his best friend. Drew swiped at Josh, but Josh was stronger and faster and dodged the action. Drew's jaws clamped down on Josh's shoulder and Josh let out a yelp as he was bitten. He bit into the back of Drew's neck and hurled him off, effectively snapping his neck in the process. Josh looked down in shame as Drew lifelessly crashed into the ground, but Josh did not have time to be saddened by what took place. A piercing pain jolted through him as the sound of a shotgun resounded through the trees. Zach's eyes widened as his best friend fell to the ground and he managed to snap out of his grief long enough to run over to him. Josh phased back into human force and gripped his shoulder as blood spewed from it.

"She shot me," gasped Josh in pain and Zach ripped off his jacket to apply pressure to the wound.

"You are going to be okay. My grandpa will make it better just like he did for Seth," assured Zach as Josh smiled weakly back at him. Zach could hear Emily pump the gun to shoot it again. He turned to face her, but before he could react, Leah did. She and Jacob were on their way back home to check on the boys when they heard the commotion. The wolf grabbed the shotgun with her mouth and tried to hurl it away from Emily, but Emily held on. The force sent her crashing into the side of the house, knocking her unconscious in the process. Edward was the first of the vampires to arrive and knelt beside Josh and Zach. The others could see the carnage as they raced into the yard. Rosalie applied pressure to Josh's wound as Leah and Jacob phased back into human form.

"What happened," cried Rosalie, but Zach was too stunned to speak. Edward spoke for him as the boy replayed the events in his mind.

"Josh lied. They never planned on going home. Allie wanted Zach to come get her, so he did," said Edward and Rosalie glanced back at Allie's lifeless body as Carlisle hurriedly checked pulses.

"Emily is the only one still alive over here," called Carlisle and Edward glanced down at Josh.

"We have to get him to the hospital. Carlisle, he is losing too much blood. He won't be able to heal from this quickly enough," warned Edward. Leah and Jacob ran over to their son and Emmett shook his son by the shoulders.

"Zach, snap out of it, tell us what happened," demanded Emmett, but Zach could barely think, let alone speak. The howling of wolves echoed around them and Jasper ran over to them as the others fanned out to protect their family.

"They are all coming, all eleven of them," informed Jasper, which made Rosalie frown in confusion.

"Eleven," she questioned and Garrett gave a nod as his eyes stayed trained on the forest.

"Looks like the old pack doesn't take kindly to what happened here," called Garrett.

"Quil, Embry, Brady, Jared, and Collin have phased again. Their sons alerted them to what happened. We are going to have to fight them off this time," warned Edward, but Bella shook her head.

"It will be a massacre for them," said Bella.

"We have to get Josh to the hospital," cried Leah and Josh cried out in pain as Carlisle picked him up into his arms. Esme ran over to her mate and looked at the boy in his arms, worry was etched onto her face and Carlisle nodded in agreement at her silent request.

"We have to at least save Josh," he agreed and Tanya gave him a curt nod.

"Go, we will handle this. Get him out of here," instructed Tanya. Carlisle tried to protest, but Jacob and Leah had already phased and were ready to run. Carlisle sighed in sadness, but nodded.

"Jasper, Alice, and Esme, clear a straight path for Forks hospital with Jacob and Leah. The hospital here is closer, but this land is no longer safe for us. Let's go," instructed Carlisle and they sped ahead of him as they headed toward the hospital with Josh in Carlisle's arms. Zach could see the rest of his family waiting on the wolves to attack and strategizing, but he was numb to it. He crawled back over to Allie and placed her head gently into his lap as he heard the wolves attack.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as the fighting began in the background, but suddenly everything was silent. He frowned in confusion when he looked up and saw wolves and vampires frozen in place. It was as if time stood still around him and he lay Allie back down on the ground before making it to his feet. He tried to walk over to his family, but stumbled backward as if he ran into an invisible wall. He tried again, but with the same result. Giggling made him spin around and crouch defensively beside his fallen mate as a woman appeared. She wore a dark gray cloak that barely contrasted with the gray of her hair and eyes.

"Hello, Zachary, I think it is time we had a talk," said the woman and Zach gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zach took a step back as the woman walked toward him, but the way she smiled at him put him at ease. She knelt down beside Allie's body and shook her head.

"It amazes me how paths that do not start together, can become one effortlessly. Her path did not start this way, but she seems have been made for you from the beginning, doesn't she? Maybe she was. It would not be the first time I was wrong about something. Not even I am perfect."

"Who are you? What happened? Why is everything frozen?"

"You know who I am. You just aren't thinking hard enough."

"Please, just tell me who you are. How did you do all of this? Can you save her? Can you save them? I didn't mean for this to happen," he pleaded.

"I know you didn't. I created you after all," she informed and he eyed her carefully.

"Wait, created me, are you Asa? Did you make me for my parents?" She giggled.

"Not just for your parents," she informed.

"Okay enough with the vague answers and why are you laughing? People are dead! Does that mean nothing to you?" She stood up and sighed sadly as she looked around at the carnage.

"Oh it means something to me. Your mate is dead because of her father's temper. Sam is dead because of yours and your need for revenge. Drew is dead because of his rage and blind loyalty. Emily will be dead in a matter of hours. The impact caused internal bleeding. Leah will be sick with grief and guilt, but what was she to do? Emily shot her son. She had to protect him even if it meant killing her own cousin. The pack will be dead soon. They are no match for any of you. The odd thing is that they know that. All of you do, but their rage will make them fight even if it is suicide. It is the impulsivity of it all that confuses me. There is no thought that goes into this, no true thought anyways."

"What about Josh? Will he survive?" A small smile crept onto her lips.

"Yes, he would survive all of this, if any of it was real," she said as she looked around again. Zach's eyes widened.

"Wait, what are you talking about? This is real! I did this! I caused all of this and I deserve to die for it," he declared and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And that's why I chose you. You made a grave mistake, but your heart never held any ill will. You take responsibility for your actions. That's why you will be a great leader."

"Okay, seriously, what are you talking about? It is like you are speaking in riddles."

"Do not worry, Zachary Cullen. I will explain everything, but first let's get rid of this morbid scene. It is too depressing." With that, she snapped her fingers. The bodies disappeared and soon, so did everyone else, leaving them alone in front of Sam and Emily's house.

"I am so confused," he groaned as he crumbled to the ground in defeat and she smiled sympathetically.

"I know, but you need not be. Fear not, Zachary, this is not the path you are meant to go down. I needed you to see it though."

"Why," he cried and she knelt down beside him so that they were eye level.

"Because I made a grave mistake once, letting an evil soul gain power, and I need to make sure that never happens again. Your arrogance and impulsivity led you to this night. Don't get me wrong, Joshua's persistence did not help, but there was a part of you that felt it all along. You have immense power. I made it so, but just because you cannot die, does not mean you are invincible." He frowned at her.

"Isn't that exactly what it means," he questioned and she giggled.

"Do not get smart with me. Although I suppose you are right. Let me rephrase that. Just because you are invincible does not mean your actions will not bring you death and despair. You made it out without a scratch on you, but not unscathed. You didn't think this through. You only acted and you dismissed every cautionary instinct inside of you because you believe you are invincible. Even you, Zachary Cullen, are not immune to consequences."

"I am sorry. I learned my lesson. Can you please save everyone now? Please," he begged, but she scoffed.

"Your lesson is just beginning. You and I are going to take a journey. Take my hand."

"No way, I don't even know you," he said as he scooted away from her.

"And yet you know you can trust me. You are so much like your mother. Both of you are suspicious of outsiders at first. She was worried too, but you can trust me. There would be no you if it were not for me, remember?" She held out her hand again and he slowly took it. A bright light filled his eyes and suddenly he was peering out at the planet earth. He looked around in every direction in utter shock and she winked at him.

"Your world is a small blip on the radar of the universe. There are many worlds, many possibilities in this universe, Zachary, and I keep the balance in yours. That is why I created you. I watched and waited for far too long as the balance shifted from good to evil. I did something I have never done before, something I never had to in the past. I stepped in to fix the balance when I offered your mother a child. It had to be done. Aro had gone too far."

"What does Aro have to do with this and why am I here?"

"Your lack of patience is part of the problem. For a being that has eternity, you sure are in a hurry," she warned and he looked down.

"I am sorry. I just want to get back to my world. I need to know what happened. You are confusing me."

"I am trying to enlighten you and starting at the beginning is the best way to do that, so how about you listen and trust that I will make sure your path is where it needs to be, okay?" He slowly nodded and she snapped her fingers.

White light flashed before his eyes and suddenly he was in another place he could not recognize. He could tell it was an ancient civilization based on the architecture of the city and the clothing of the people walking around them. He was amazed by how real everything felt, the ground, the smell in the air, and the people as they walked around as if they did not see him. He reached out to touch one of them, but his hand went right through, which made Asa giggle.

"This is the past, way before you were even created. Welcome to Dacia. It is 450 A.D."

"Dacia, I learned about this place. The Romanians were from here."

"Your family has taught you well. Stefan and Vladimir created their powerful coven here. They were not always corrupt. They were always too ambitious though. It was that ambition that caused them to call a truce with other like-minded vampires and to create a group that would go on to rule the vampire world. They did so successfully. At least for a while, but the power became too much for them. They were out of control and when the Volturi stepped in, it was a good thing," explained Asa as they watched Vladimir and Stefan rally their army to face the Volturi guards.

"They were no match for Aro and his strategy. They focused too much on physical strength, but Aro focused on special talents. The Romanians never possessed any type of special abilities, so they never thought to seek them out. Aro was different. He knew what the power of knowledge could do for him. He used his talents to find others that were special like him and they overthrew the Romanians and their brute strength with ease."

"And you allowed it to happen? Didn't you know what Aro would become," questioned Zach and she sighed.

"It is not always as simple as one choice being made and knowing what will happen next. Your Aunt Alice's power is similar to mine in that way. We see paths, but she must wait for a path to be decided on. I know what will happen before a choice is made, but I can also change paths when necessary. With Aro, I believed I could change his path. I wanted to believe in the good side of him and there was a good side. He did protect the human world in his own way. The Romanians did not care if the supernatural and natural worlds collided, but they should have. There are only a few in the human world, like your Aunt Bella for example, that can cope with the possibilities the supernatural world has to offer. It is too much for most humans and Aro knew that. The supernatural world is not meant to mix freely with the natural one. Humans are lower on the food chain than they realize, but smart enough to fight back if they did. It would cause tremendous amounts of war and destruction. The only way for peace to exist is if the majority of humans know nothing about your world. Aro understood that. He was the best choice at the time to take over the vampire world and he was destined to."

"Then what went wrong?"

"The same thing that seems to always go wrong, the temptation for power became too much and he could never have enough. I tried to steer him back on course. He had potential and he did many great things before he lost his mind completely. He established a barrier between the supernatural and natural worlds. He also saved the world from the terror that comes with immortal children. You see, the Romanians did not care if the children wiped out villages. They were oblivious to just how much damage could truly be done. Aro created laws to stop such things and it wasn't until his power was in its prime that he began to lose sight of his values." She snapped her fingers again and they appeared in Volterra, Italy. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were on their thrones as servants worked around them. Zach frowned.

"Marcus looks so old and despondent," whispered Zach.

"Marcus gave up on life after Didyme was killed. It if weren't for Chelsea and her gift, he would have committed suicide long ago. Aro knew that as well. He was too intelligent for his own good in a lot of ways. His path changed once he killed Didyme. Aro became paranoid that Marcus would find out, that everyone would, and it led to his demise. For centuries, I had to watch the balance shift from good back to evil and when evil began to reign, I tried to shift it back subtly."

"Why didn't you just destroy the Volturi then and there?" Asa giggled.

"And watch the entire vampire world implode? It is not that simple. Patience is a powerful gift, Zachary. With one snap of my finger, I could change the very essence of the world, but it would not be for the best. Change must come slowly. These things cannot be rushed. You must know when to act and when to wait. Like you, I have eternal life. I am not going anywhere. There is no need to rush, even when I wish that I could. I watched the Volturi slaughter and torture for centuries, all the while knowing if I acted too soon, it would only make things worse. That is why I tried subtle paths, warnings to Aro, chances."

"Like what?"

"Like your grandfather, you see there is a balance. The world has an ebb and flow. There are actions and reactions. There are choices and consequences. I do not have to choose much. There is free will and paths that every creature can take. However, there is such a thing as destiny. Every creature has a destiny, some choose to follow the path leading to it and some do not. Your grandfather chose to stay on a path of greatness and I hoped he could help Aro."

"That is how they became friends?"

"No, all I did was ensure that their paths would cross. Your grandfather's compassion did the rest. I hoped that it would rub off on Aro, but of course it did not. I knew Carlisle was still the answer though. The greatest beings of all are those that show compassion when they would be justified not to. It takes a patience most do not have." She snapped her fingers and Zach smiled as they appeared in a hospital room. His grandfather was whispering to his Uncle Edward, who looked sickly and on the verge of death.

"I watched him create your family and knew it would change the supernatural world forever. With each new member, a new bond was created, and the family grew stronger," she explained as she flashed to years later when Alice and Jasper were welcomed into the family.

"So you knew back then that our family would be powerful?"

"Yes, but I also knew that Aro would stop at nothing to try to eliminate it if he found out, which is why I kept him distracted. There were plenty of wars in the south and unruly nomads to keep his attention and I waited for centuries as nothing shifted back into place, but I could sense it. It began to change for the better when your Aunt Bella was born. I knew she would be the final piece that was needed to start a new path, just like she was the final piece needed to complete the family."

"Hey, what about me and Renesmee and Seth and Nahuel and Kaya and….."

"I meant at the time of course," she giggled. She snapped her fingers again and they appeared inside the Volturi chambers where Aro met Bella for the first time with Edward and Alice. Zach cringed as Aro inhaled Bella's scent.

"She was human back then. I bet she was terrified, poor Aunt Bella."

"Yes, she was, but her love for Edward was stronger than any fear. Aro was intrigued that day, but even worse, he began to see your family as a true threat. I knew it would not be long until it came to a head, but you must understand that many paths before that led to Aro's final battle. Joham becoming inspired to create Nahuel and his siblings, Alice being found by James and the doctor being forced to change her. There are paths and free will, but they always manage to come together. It always amazes me."

"So once you felt everyone was ready, you stepped in and created me, but why me? I am just a dumb kid that got everyone killed."

"You know that isn't true."

"My path of destruction already played out and I am only sixteen. You made a mistake, Asa. You went through all of this for nothing. In my reality, Allie is dead. The wolves are gone. My best friend is dying. You saved the world from Aro, but gave them me in his place. I am nothing special. I am cursed."

"Do you really believe that?"

"The carnage kind of sealed the deal for me," he grumbled and she held her hand out to him.

"Then how about I show you another path that was not followed? A path where you were not created and Aro still ruled? Care to take a look," she challenged and he gulped as he hesitantly slipped his hand into hers again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zach stiffened as the smell of human blood, spoiled land, fire, and smoke consumed him. He hissed at the smell and stepped over body after body as screams and the clattering of guns resonated from miles away. He glanced over at Asa who wore a knowing smile as he surveyed the destruction around him. The sky was polluted with smoke. The ground was covered with dead bodies and blood. Billows of purple smoke filled the air as limbs from vampires were scattered among the dead. He looked up to see Asa heading toward the large, wooden, double doors leading to Volterra and ran to catch up with her.

"Where are we," he asked as they entered the city. It was desolate and eerie. No signs of life could be found and most of the buildings were up in flames.

"Welcome to a future without you. Not as cozy as you thought it would be, is it?" She snapped her fingers and they appeared outside of the Volturi's chambers. He stepped closer to her as they entered the dark, dank room and gasped when she nonchalantly stepped over Caius's beheaded body. Zach tried to use his power to stop Felix as the guard tossed Marcus's limbs into the fire, but Asa grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You do not exist. There is no one to help him now," she informed as the pieces began to burn.

"This isn't right. None of this is right," he growled and she nodded as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"You wanted to see it. This is the path. All that is left is Aro," she informed as they entered the room where Aro sat on his throne, still as a statue. A faint smile was on his face as he closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?"

"He is basking in what he believes is greatness."

"This isn't greatness. This is annihilation!"

"Says the boy that wishes he was never created." She snapped her fingers again and a sob escaped his body as they appeared in front of the graves of his family members. Row by row, he saw their tombstones. His grandparents, his uncles and aunts, each had a grave. He crumbled in front of the tombstones with his parents' names on them and cried.

"Why are you showing me this," he shouted and she sighed.

"You wanted to see it and maybe you needed to. Without you, your family could not survive. You have no clue the balance, the paths, the connections you created, Zachary. They could kill the Volturi without you, but not all of the witnesses that Aro would be able to muster up, witnesses that would come after them to inherit the power the Volturi left behind. His army would be demolished in the battle like before, Jane, Alec, Demitri, all gone as well, but it wouldn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him, but power." He glanced behind his parents' graves and saw that the Denalis were next.

"All of them," he whispered and she nodded.

"Don't you see? Aro was a special kind of evil. I have seen many types in my existence. Most fade or are eventually stopped. For the supernatural world, it was the Romanians. For the natural world, evil like Hitler reigned for only a while, before others stepped in, but Aro was different. He was subtle. He was wise, dangerously so, and he manipulated people better than anyone without such a power that I have ever seen. On this path, he would kill your family, including the Denalis, but he wouldn't stop there. Every witness that gathered to help that day in the clearing would be dead too. La Push and Forks would be wiped out, simply because he resented what was created there. Then, he would focus on the natural world. He would no longer be satisfied with simply ruling vampires.

"He would want humans to bow down to him too and praise him as a god. They would refuse and a war would break out. You have seen the carnage, but it is not just due to guns. The humans would turn to nuclear defenses that would kill many vampires as well. Caius would revel in it and never see his own demise coming." She snapped her fingers and he sighed in relief as they appeared in the Cullen House. Rosalie was holding the baby version of him closely in her arms and he smiled up at her, his deep dimples on full display.

"I needed to be created to help stop him. That is why you intervened, but what about the paths and destinies created before I was, before you changed things," he questioned and she smiled slyly at him.

"Does it matter," she teased and he huffed.

"You just showed me practically the end of the world and my family's tombstones. I think I can handle this."

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What about my family and Josh and Allie? They were created before me, so what had to change for them?"

"Your family would have a connection to the wolves no matter what. Seth would still be a son to your mother. However, Leah and Jacob would not be a part of their lives. Your mother and Leah would grow apart after Josh was born. Their bond would be severed amicably, but severed nonetheless. Before you came along, Leah wanted a normal life for her son and your mother respected that."

"But it wouldn't matter because Josh would become a wolf, right?"

"Joshua was not born into greatness. He did not inherit that until you came along."

"But Josh was always the son of an alpha and beta."

"True, but the gene would need to be triggered and how could that happen if Leah and Jacob refused to be around vampires or wolves? Seth's relationship with his sister would slowly wear away because of her lack of understanding about his need to be around your family, so he would stay away. Without the connection to your family or his uncle, Josh would have no reason to phase. The gene would stay dormant within him. Jacob and Leah would have never moved back to Washington and Josh would have had a happy, but ridiculously normal life with a wife and child," she explained as she snapped her fingers and showed Josh chasing his daughter around the house. Zach chuckled.

"He looks happy though."

"He is happy because he has no clue what he is missing out on."

"So if Josh's path was decided and then changed, so was Allie's?" Asa nodded and showed him an older version of Allie tending to a child in a hospital room.

"Without her mate calling her back to Washington, Allison would have stayed at Stanford and become a doctor. She would live in California for the rest of her life. Sam and Emily would eventually leave the reservation to join her there. The Quileutes would lose a great chief and alpha."

"But she seems happy and at least Allie is alive. I got her killed. How can I be the one for her if I did that?"

"You didn't."

"Look, I know Sam lunged, but…."

"No, I mean that path will never happen. I created it for you," she confessed and he stepped away as he glared at her.

"Wait, so I was never going to….."

"I created a path with certain circumstances, but you still made your choices based on your arrogance and impulsivity. Zachary, you have a great power, but I have watched what happens when great power is used irresponsibly. I needed you to see what could happen if you weren't careful. I set the path in motion, but the chain of events happened because of choices that were made. That path could happen if you are not careful. Many paths could, but I know that you were meant for more. Your love for her is meant for more."

"Maybe she deserves better than me," he grumbled, which made her laugh.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are. You still have so much to learn, but you are wise beyond your years. It is easy to forget you have only existed for sixteen of them. Think for a moment, Zachary. Would she be your mate if it were not right? Your path has crossed with other women. There was Sofi when you were curious. There was Tesla and you developed a crush. There have been many that could have been, but it is about more than just you. You were created to give this world more possibilities and Allie is no different. She is meant for greatness too."

"Meant for greatness, you keep talking about greatness, and what I am meant for, but all I have seen is destruction."

"That's because you haven't asked the right questions," she teased and he eyed her curiously as he thought for a moment. A dimpled grin appeared on his face and she smiled as well.

"No more paths that could have been or will never be. I want to see my future. Will you show me that," he questioned and she tapped her chin as she mulled it over.

"I cannot show you much."

"Oh come on, I want to see it," he whined.

"It is a lot to digest. It is better than you could ever imagine, but knowing would be a lot to handle. Knowing, but not trying to speed up the chain of events takes a great amount of patience and restraint. Look at your Aunt Alice, she meddles because she wants the best for everyone, but she also sees the future so soon that she does whatever she can to make it play out as soon as possible. I will not tempt you in such a way by showing you everything, but I will show you a glimpse." She waved her hand and images began to float around them. Some were from the past, like images of him cuddling with his mother as a child and riding Seth in wolf form. Some were from the present, like him going to school with Josh and meeting Allie. However, the ones that piqued his interest were the images from the future.

"When is that one from," he questioned as he pointed to an image of Allie laughing as they walked through the forest. His eyes widened as she suddenly blurred away at vampire speed and he gasped.

"She is going to be a vampire," he said in awe and Asa giggled at his reaction.

"Was there ever any doubt? Your destiny was created the moment I gave your mother a choice. I knew she would choose you and it would strengthen your family. What you do not realize is that it connected your family with the wolves forever. Not only is your brother a wolf and your best friend, but your mate is the daughter of one. When the time is right, you will turn her so that she can join you in eternity," she informed as an image of Allie smiling at him with golden brown eyes appeared.

"She is so beautiful," he whispered wistfully.

"You will need her and Josh to help guide you on this journey, Zachary. Your family will be your foundation, but I wanted to give you even more. That is what Aro never had, a true family to get him out of trouble and friends to help him cause it every once in a while," giggled Asa as an image of Zach, Allie, and Josh creating an avalanche in Alaska appeared.

"So they will be by my side forever then?"

"Yes, in your time of need and your time of triumph," informed Asa and his eyes widened as he saw a version of himself bowing before Marcus and Didyme. Allie was on his right and Josh was on his left as they smiled proudly at him.

"There will come a day when Marcus and Didyme will be ready to relinquish their power so that a new ruler can take over. They enjoy their reign, but one day will yearn for a less stressful life where they exist together in bliss like they always dreamed. When the time comes, a new reign over the supernatural world will be necessary, one that will not only unite vampires, but wolves." Marcus placed the crown on Zach's head and Zach grinned from ear to ear as Allie jumped happily into his arms and Josh high-fived him. Suddenly, the images disappeared and he started to pout.

"That's all I get to see? What about my family?"

"You have seen more than enough and do not worry about your family. They are all there. Some things must be left to the imagination until they come to fruition, but you see the greatness you are destined to become. You will still have obstacles and plenty of challenges ahead of you. The path you lived out tonight, the one where your mate was lost, it was not a path that was impossible. You still have a lot of growing up to do, but you are young and have plenty of time. I have faith that you will allow your destiny to come true and not veer off of your rightful path."

"I am destined to be a ruler someday, wow," he said in awe and she nodded with a smile.

"You know all that you need to know now. I did not simply bless your family with you, Zachary. I blessed the world. A great good needed to be done to balance out a great evil. It will not happen overnight. You will need to learn restraint and patience and you will be challenged, but you have your best friend and mate to guide you. They are still young as well and the three of you will face obstacles, but your family will be there for you. I watched Aro destroy the world and now I will watch you restore it."

"Thank you, so…..can I go back now," he asked hopefully and she laughed. She kissed his cheek and nodded.

"Sometimes I think I made you a bit too much like your father though," she teased. She rubbed her hands together and he smiled as white light glowed from them. Suddenly, they were back in the forest and he looked around in confusion.

"So which path am I on now," he questioned.

"The path you would have originally been on, the one where Allie's friend, Mia, never was able to smuggle the phone to her. This is the path where Sam intercepted the attempt and you never received the call."

"So, you changed that part of the path, but nothing else?"

"Nope, you still went to school today and did a quite somber presentation on _Romeo and Juliet_. You survived the rest of the day and came home to find your family obsessing over Alice's inability to see. Except for instead of getting a call from Allie, on this path, you just needed to get away for a bit to sulk. Josh will be on his way to cheer you up soon." Zach slowly nodded, but sighed.

"Is it bad that I still want to go? I know that I can't now obviously, but a part of me still wants to."

"She is your mate and she is in distress. It is in your instinct to want to protect her and be with her. It is wise to show restraint."

"But now what, nothing has really changed about how Sam feels and I can't just let him keep her locked up like this."

"I didn't just give you an amazing power, Zachary. I also blessed you with an amazing family. Use that head of yours. It will make you king someday," she advised. They could hear Josh jogging toward them and the boy gasped. Zach turned around to see Josh's eyes as big as saucers as he saw the strange woman standing beside his best friend.

"Dude, Z, watch out," exclaimed Josh as he jumped in the air to phase. Asa held her hand up and froze him in the air before he could phase. She waved her hand and Josh was gently placed back down onto the forest floor still in human form. He gawked at her and Zach gasped.

"Wait, that's why I can do that, isn't it? You gave me your power," said Zach and she winked at him.

"A fraction of it," she informed.

"Will I get more as I get older? I still remember what happened when I attacked Sam. My power pierced him through the heart. He was dead before he landed."

"Whoa, what," exclaimed Josh and Zach waved him off.

"Sam is fine. It happened, but not really. I will explain later," said Zach and Josh gawked at the two of them as they continued to speak.

"I feel like I have gotten stronger and now I can run faster, even faster than my Uncle Edward."

"Your power will develop just like all vampires with special abilities have powers that grow with them. Your Uncle Edward, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice all have learned more about their gifts as they have gotten older." Zach gasped and pointed at her accusingly as realization dawned on him.

"You blocked Aunt Alice," he exclaimed and Josh looked back and forth between them in utter confusion.

"What? How? Who are you? How did you? Why can't I phase," rambled Josh and Asa laughed at the two of them.

"Joshua, I am Asa. Zachary, yes, I did block your Aunt Alice because I needed you to make decisions based on your choices, not based on what your Aunt Alice told you. She has a powerful gift, but also a meddlesome one. I blocked her this time for the same reason I did when I visited your mother before. I needed for you to be able to make your own choices and your own mistakes. It was the only way you could learn from them. The moment you decided to move to Forks, if I would not have blocked Alice's access to certain paths, she would have known Allie was your mate. When your path crossed with Allie's, I had to completely block her visions to make sure you made your choices without external forces guiding you."

"And you needed me to see that path, so that I wouldn't go down it," asked Zach.

"No, I needed you to understand that just because you cannot die…."

"Doesn't mean I am not invincible, my choices have consequences that affect more than just me. I get that now," he agreed.

"You are a quick learner, the greats usually are. Now how about we go put your poor Aunt Alice out of her misery," suggested Asa and he happily nodded. They walked past Josh, who was still looking at them in astonishment.

"Why do I feel like I have missed a lot? Hey, Z, Asa lady, wait for me," called Josh as he jogged after them and Zach chuckled as he hugged his friend tightly. Josh winced.

"Dude, can't breathe," wheezed Josh and Zach's booming laugh echoed around the forest.

"I missed you, J," he laughed and Josh looked down at his watch.

"You missed me for the whole three minutes we were apart? Wow, maybe we are spending too much time together." Zach rolled his eyes.

"Face it, J. You are stuck with me forever," said Zach as they walked toward the house. As soon as they stepped onto the front lawn, Edward raced outside along with Alice.

"You blocked me," shrieked Alice as she glared at Asa and planted her hands on her hips.

"Yes, yes, I blocked you. I had no right….even though technically I do….but what I mean is, your power has been restored and I have no plans to block you ever again, Alice Cullen," assured Asa, but Alice scoffed.

"How dare you! Do you know what I have been going through for the past weeks? I…."

"Alice, I am sure Asa had her reasons," defended Edward as his eyes locked with Asa and she allowed him to read her thoughts. She winked at Edward.

"Yes, I did," she agreed, but Alice still stomped her foot.

"This is so not alright! You can't just go around blocking people and making them feel like they are crazy. Do you know what it feels like to feel crazy? It isn't fun, Asa! Never again, this can never happen again, so….."

"You have my word, Alice. If you are blocked or impeded in the future, it will not be because of me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean blocked or impeded in the future? I know you know, Asa. Tell me, I demand to know! It is the least you can do after everything you have done to me," declared Alice and Asa giggled.

"I will bless you with one vision and we will call it even."

"Well it depends on what the….." Before Alice could protest much more, Asa showed her a vision that made her squeal in delight and clap happily. A bright smile graced Alice's lips and Edward grinned crookedly. Asa giggled as Alice jumped into her arms to hug her.

"All is forgiven," agreed Alice and Asa nodded.

"Good, now I will leave you Cullens to…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast, what were you doing with my son in the forest," questioned Rosalie as she marched over to Asa and Zach snickered.

"You're the ultimate future seer and you didn't see that one coming," he teased and Asa sighed.

"Your father's sense of humor as well," grumbled Asa and Zach chuckled. Rosalie eyed them carefully.

"Baby boy, you know who this is," she asked as Emmett joined them.

"Yes, mom, I know this is Asa and she created me."

"But why are you here now, is something wrong," asked Emmett. Edward averted his eyes and Zach glanced at Asa before shaking his head.

"No, dad, everything is okay now. I just needed to see some things."

"What types of things," asked Rosalie and Asa smiled kindly at her.

"After all these years, you are still suspicious of me," asked Asa and Rosalie huffed.

"Well in my experience, people do not do such amazing things without wanting something in return," argued Rosalie.

"Oh I want something in return. I want your son to live up to his greatness. By showing him a path he will not go down, I sealed his destiny on that path. Thank you for coming on the journey, Zachary. Cullens, Denalis, Blacks, fare thee well," said Asa before she disappeared into thin air and Edward smiled at Alice's thoughts.

"I can see! Oh, I can see it all! Okay, the wolves are still a problem and I have blind spots, but oh it is magnificent to be able to see," she sang as she skipped around the yard and Garrett nudged Benjamin.

"See, this is what I am talking about. This is why we need to always be around. Only they get visited by super supernatural beings," exclaimed Garrett and Keegan laughed at his outburst.

"Super supernatural, really Garrett," teased Keegan and Garrett nodded.

"Yea, we're supernatural, but she's on a super level above us. Super supernatural, what is so hard to understand," questioned Garrett. Rosalie cupped her son's face in her hands.

"Are you alright, baby boy," she questioned as she looked him over and he hugged her tightly.

"Yes, I am alright. I am glad to be back home."

"Where did you go," asked Emmett.

"It is a long story, but I needed to see everything. Grandpa, we need to talk about the wolves. I cannot allow Sam to keep Allie hostage. She is my mate and she needs me, but at the same time I respect the treaty and your opinion of it, so what should we do," asked Zach formally and Carlisle clapped his grandson on the back.

"I am impressed, Zach. Most mates would be angry and irrational right now, but you are handling yourself with great poise and patience. You are wise beyond your years," complimented Carlisle and Edward smiled knowingly at Zach as the boy laughed nervously.

"Yea, no need to be irrational and angry," said Zach and Esme eyed him curiously.

"Why do I feel like you are holding something back? Did something happen with Asa, sweetheart," asked Esme and Zach gulped as all eyes were on him.

"Where should I start?"

"The beginning," they all said in unison and he smiled sheepishly as he recounted the details of his journey to them.

Edward sat beside his mate in the family room as everyone gathered around Zach to hear about his journey with Asa. The mysterious woman allowed Edward into her mind before she disappeared and gave him access to their journey, which is how he knew that Zach was holding back. His main focus was not on the future that Asa showed him, but the paths of the present.

"I always knew crossing the treaty line would be dangerous, but I never knew how much," confessed Bella and Carlisle slowly nodded.

"It is easy to get wrapped up in our own abilities and what we can do as a family. We have faced many adversaries and survived, but our ties to the pack are deeper than that and so is our history. In times of tension like this, it is hard to show compassion when they are so angry, but it is necessary if we truly want peace," explained Carlisle. Jacob sighed.

"What worries me is that Sam knows what he is against and doesn't care. Based on what Zach tells us, Sam lost his temper and caused Allie's death, even if Zach did cross the treaty line," said Jacob and Leah nodded in agreement.

"I know we were temperamental when we were younger, but I thought he would have learned his lesson after what happened to Emily," said Leah.

"But you know that feeling big sis, it can be overwhelming and he is feeding off of Drew's rage too," added Seth and Zach nodded.

"Which is why I went in the first place, to protect Allie from that, and I still want to, grandpa, I need your help. We have to get her out of there," urged Zach. Esme kissed her grandson's cheek and turned to her mate.

"He is right. We cannot allow this to continue. It is not fair to Zach or Allie. Carlisle, if something happens to her because Sam loses his temper, how could we ever forgive ourselves," questioned Esme. Bella snuggled into Edward's side and winked at him as she spoke up.

"And if she is anything like me, she isn't just going to stay put. If she tries to escape, what will stop one of the wolves from hurting her when they try to bring her back, even if it is an accident," asked Bella. Carlisle glanced at Edward and Edward nodded at his father's thoughts.

"I think that would be best. You and Rose are thinking along the same lines," informed Edward and Rosalie looked over at her father.

"A peaceful meeting with members of the family that they are least threatened by at the moment," said Rosalie and Carlisle smiled at her.

"Which means you wouldn't take offense if I asked you to sit this one out," asked Carlisle and she laughed.

"If it means my son finally being happy, no….even if I do want to give Sam a piece of my mind. I think it should be you, Edward, Esme, and Bella," said Rosalie. Bella smiled at her sister.

"Maybe I can explain things from Allie's perspective," agreed Bella.

"Then we agree, the rest of you will stay here while we try to set up a meeting with Sam and the pack," announced Carlisle.

"What if they don't listen to reason and try to attack? The wolves are patrolling," warned Jasper.

"Edward will be able to alert us to danger and we will take to the trees. Don't worry, we are aware of the danger and will return soon," assured Carlisle as he exited the house with Esme, Edward, and Bella.

They could hear the wolves howling as they raced toward La Push. Bella smiled as she put down her shield so that her mate could read her thoughts and he chuckled.

"Yes, love, it seems our dramatic past with the wolves will finally come in handy," he agreed. They arrived at the treaty line and waited as they heard wolves galloping their way. A wolf let out a warning growl as it hovered in the brush and Edward whispered to Carlisle.

"Drew is warning us to leave or he will attack. He is willing to cross the treaty line to do so," warned Edward and Carlisle put his hands up in defense.

"Drew, we need to speak with Sam. We come in peace and simply want to talk," said Carlisle.

"Sam is in wolf form. He can hear you right now, but refuses to leave his post by his house. You can speak to him from here," added Edward.

"Sam, I am sure this all came to you as a surprise and you are upset, but can we please talk civilly," asked Carlisle and Edward read the beta's mind.

"Sam says it will not change anything," informed Edward and Bella stepped closer to the treaty line.

"Isn't that what everyone thought before? No one expected for me to be able to have a wolf as a friend and a vampire as a mate. No one thought vampires and wolves could coexist. Sam, we have been through a lot. Think about our history. Don't we deserve a chance to at least speak before it ends this way? I know deep down, past the anger, you don't want a war. You don't want to patrol. It is the very reason you took over the pack again," reasoned Bella and Edward grinned proudly at his mate as he read Drew's thoughts.

"Sam is willing to meet tomorrow night at eight as long as it is at Jacob and Leah's house. It isn't exactly neutral ground for him, but he refuses to meet in the forest or at our home," explained Edward and Carlisle bowed his head in appreciation.

"Thank you, Sam. I look forward to speaking with you in person tomorrow," said Carlisle and Esme sighed in relief as they headed back home. There was still much to discuss, but it was a start.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Carlisle announced that Sam and the pack agreed to meet with them, everyone in the house was relieved, but still cautious. Zach's recounting of the path Asa had him go down was a sobering reminder of how easily things could get out of hand with the wolves if cooler heads did not prevail. The hours ticked by the next day as they waited for nightfall to come and most of the vampires went for a hunt in the forest, but Zach, Emmett, and Rosalie stayed behind with Seth, Kaya, Josh, Leah, and Jacob. Zach was playing video games with Josh and Seth in the den when his Uncle Edward returned early from his hunt. Edward motioned for Zach to follow him outside and Zach gave Seth his controller before following his uncle into the forest. Edward chuckled at Zach's thoughts and nodded.

"Fine, race you up the mountain, but no sonic speed this time," agreed Edward. Zach happily nodded and Edward laughed as they ran as fast as they could. He was surprised that Zach was right on his tail and checked to see if he was using his power. Edward threw his hands up in exasperation as Zach used his ability to boost himself up the side of the mountain to sit on a ledge overlooking the Olympic Forest. Edward shook his head as he caught up with him.

"You are such a cheater and I don't care if I didn't specify that you shouldn't use any part of your ability. You are still a cheater," laughed Edward as Zach chuckled. They peered out at the beautiful forest and Edward nodded at Zach's thoughts.

"I know it was scary, but at least you got a redo. I wouldn't have," admitted Edward and Zach looked at him curiously.

"You almost crossed the treaty line?" Edward smirked.

"A few times, it was back when your Aunt Bella was human and Jacob and I were not on the best of terms. He was like Sam, but worse."

"Doubt that," grumbled Zach.

"Think of a mixture between Sam and Drew, but add in a bit more obsession and you will get Jacob. He swore that he loved your Aunt Bella and was willing to do anything to get her."

"Yikes, so how did you control yourself?"

"It was almost impossible and I know for a fact that I would have crossed it if Bella called me in distress like that. There is no shame in wanting to protect your mate and that isn't why Asa showed you that path."

"You know why she showed me?" Edward tapped his temple.

"She let me take a glimpse into her mind. She isn't as much worried about you now as she is worried about what you could be. Aro did more evil in this world than you realize and he didn't have nearly as much power. She has faith in you. She knows what you can be, but she wanted you to understand the severity of impulsive choices and that is easier to show than to explain."

"It was weird seeing everything like that, the past, the present, and the future. It was a bit overwhelming."

"And yet you didn't tell the family everything that you saw in the future, just that Allie will be your mate, why?"

"I was just thinking about what Asa said about choices and free will. I think that is why she didn't show me that much in the future. It is a lot to handle, knowing you are supposed to be the ruler of the world someday, and I don't want to put that kind of pressure on everyone else, the pressure of knowing, especially Josh and Allie."

"Then your secret is safe with me."

"And Aunt Alice, right, isn't that what Asa showed her in the vision?"

"Actually no, she showed her the wedding you and Allie will have someday that of course Alice will plan. Asa knows that Alice means well, but she doesn't have the most patience and if she knew everything, she may try to speed things up unnecessarily."

"Oh yea, that sounds like Aunt Alice. I am not in a rush to rule though, so I am glad it will not happen anytime soon."

"Trust me, eternity is a long time and that was far ahead in the future. It is nice to know that we will still be around." Zach grinned mischievously.

"At least I am not the only one who almost crossed the treaty line."

"Well technically you did, but she altered your path."

"Aw come on, that's not fair. She put me on that path anyways," whined Zach and Edward winked at him.

"You know, we aren't the only two. Your mom and dad almost crossed it."

"Seriously, when," asked Zach and Edward laughed at the obvious excitement in his voice.

"Come on, let's go for a hunt and I will tell you all about it, nephew." Zach happily nodded and followed his uncle into the forest.

The hours passed and nightfall brought cooler temperatures and fog. Sam glanced down at his watch as he waited for the rest of the pack to arrive so that they could drive over to the meeting together. He sighed at the plate full of food in Emily's hand as she walked back to the kitchen.

"She still won't eat," asked Sam, but he was met with silence. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter as his wife wrapped up the plate of food.

"Still ignoring me," he asked and Emily sighed.

"I am not ignoring you. I just have nothing good to say."

"Fine, then say something bad."

"You don't want that," she said with a smirk and he nodded as he pulled her into his arms.

"I rather hear your voice screaming at me than not hear it at all." He leaned his forehead against hers and she tried to hide her smile.

"I am really still mad at you, but I do miss being in your arms."

"You know I love it when you are in my arms," he said, but groaned when she pulled away from him.

"It doesn't change anything though, Sam. She isn't happy. She refuses to speak. She won't eat. She is despondent and it kills me to see her this way. Please, I know you already have your mind made up, but please go to this meeting and try to hear what they have to say." The sound of trucks pulling in front of the house caught his attention and he kissed her sweetly.

"I have to go, but I love you. Tell her I love her too."

"You should tell her yourself."

"She listens to you more," called Sam as he jogged out of the house and Emily rolled her eyes.

"You are both stubborn as mules," she grumbled. Emily gasped when she heard her daughter's voice.

"I am not stubborn. I just know to stand my ground when I am right. I learned that from you," said Allie as she entered the kitchen. Emily smiled sadly at how worn down her daughter looked. She pushed the plate of food toward her.

"If you are not stubborn, then eat," challenged Emily.

"I am just not hungry, mom."

"You haven't eaten in days."

"I know that, but I am not hungry. It is hard to explain."

"Try me, I am right here," offered Emily and Allie began to fidget.

"It is like everything is out of whack. I can't even breathe right without him and before you say it, I know we are young and I just met him, but I have never felt like this before. It hurts, mom. Being without him physically hurts, it is like someone punched a hole into my chest and there is this void where my heart used to be. I don't know how to get it back without him."

"That's….that sounds very painful and miserable," admitted Emily and Allie shrugged.

"It is just how I feel. I am going to take a shower. Maybe it will help me get some sleep tonight." Emily placed her face into her hands as her daughter disappeared back into her room. It was clear to her mother that Allie was not simply going to get over Zach even if her father refused to see it.

Sam gave Drew another look in warning as he parked in front of Jacob and Leah's house. The rest of the pack parked their trucks beside his and Drew begrudgingly nodded.

"I know Sam. Keep my cool. I am just ready to get this over with," said Drew as he got out of the truck. Sam gave Jacob a curt nod as he greeted them on the porch.

"Jake, how are you," asked Sam politely and Jacob shrugged.

"I am not the one trying to reinstate an ancient treaty line, so I am good and yourself?" Leah smiled at her husband as she joined them outside.

"Always the subtle one, babe. Evening Sam, just so you know the entire family is here, so I would warn your pack before they go inside. I will not take kindly to any of my stuff being broken because they cannot control themselves."

"Understood, now that the niceties are over, can we go inside," asked Sam and they opened the door to let him in. He glanced back at his pack as they entered the house full of vampires. The Denalis stood at the farthest side of the room together. They were there for moral support and to come to the defense of their extended family if necessary. Zach, Josh, Seth, and Kaya were sitting on a sofa together with Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, and Nahuel standing behind them. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in a couple of chairs in front of a larger couch with Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella standing closely behind them. The tension was thick in the air, but it did not stop Tommy from waving at Josh. Josh gave him a nod back and Colton nudged Tommy.

"What, no need to be rude," whispered Tommy as Colton rolled his eyes. Sam chuckled at the tray of cheese, crackers, sliced fruit, and cookies on the coffee table, along with a pitcher of tea. He quirked an eyebrow at Carlisle as he sat down across from him on the large couch with Drew. The rest of the pack stood to the side.

"Snacks to butter us up," asked Sam and Carlisle laughed.

"You know Esme, she loves to make our guests feel welcomed," said Carlisle and Esme smiled warmly at the pack of boys.

"Help yourselves," she encouraged. Tommy, Owen, Braden, Evan, and Daniel dug in, but Sam, Drew, and Colton stayed put. Seth jutted his lip out in a pout.

"Like they deserve cookies," he grumbled and Kaya giggled at her mate's aversion to sharing the cookies with the pack.

"Sam, thank you for coming to speak with us. I know this isn't the best situation. None of us wanted to be in it, but here we are and I hoped we could talk about the treaty line," said Carlisle.  
"It isn't what I want Carlisle, but it is the only way I can ensure that Zach will stay away from my daughter."

"What exactly are your concerns about Zach and Allie?" Sam scoffed.

"You can't be serious. It is obvious."

"Not to me, so explain it to me. You see, usually when deeply seeded prejudice bubbles up to the surface, the assumptions are based off of unfounded claims."

"Did you just call me prejudice," asked Sam in disgust and Garret smirked.

"If the shoe fits," he muttered, but jumped when Kate shocked him. Sam glared at him and Garrett smiled sheepishly.

"Shutting up," he assured and Sam turned his attention back to Carlisle.

"I am not prejudice. I just don't want my daughter in harm's way."

"But that didn't stop you from trying to set her up with Drew," argued Leah and Drew glared at her.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I would never hurt Allie," said Drew. Jacob glared right back at him.

"Oh it is our business and I know you wouldn't hurt her on purpose but things happen, kid. Sam and I know that better than anyone, which is why you need to answer the question, Sam. You have seen what happens when we lose our tempers, even around people that we love, but you were willing to put your daughter at risk because of your hatred for vampires."

"I don't hate vampires. If I hated them, then I wouldn't have worked my ass off for years to create peace! I wouldn't have phased for the first time in years to take on Caleb and save this pack from itself!"

"And yet here you are on the verge of creating a war," argued Jacob and Sam smirked at him.

"Whatever hypocrite, look, Carlisle, I will speak with you, but I am done talking to these two. The rules only seem to be in effect when it benefits them."

"Go to hell, Sam," said Jacob and Leah pulled her husband out of the room before things could get more heated. Emmett let out a low whistle as Sam shook his head.

"Already riling up things, huh Sam, how about you and me talk man to man? Forget bringing in the pack or the treaty or other parties. This is about my son and your daughter, so what is it about my baby boy that you have a problem with," asked Emmett and Sam sighed.

"I don't want to argue with you, Emmett," said Sam.

"Then let's not argue. Let's talk, I am right here. You see, you keep saying you don't want your daughter with him, but you haven't given us one reason why," challenged Emmett and Sam was shocked when Drew hopped to his feet.

"Because it isn't natural! She isn't one of us. She can't protect herself from him," shouted Drew and Zach smirked.

"Like she can protect herself from you, because the last time I checked you were chasing her through the forest," said Zach and Josh held up his hand as if he were in school.

"May I add naked, he was naked chasing her through the forest," added Josh and Seth snickered.

"Oh yea Sam, you have your boys under control," chuckled Seth and Sam gritted his teeth.

"Look, I am not here to talk about Zach and Allie. There is no Zach and Allie. Carlisle, if you want to talk about the treaty line, the only way I will let up is if you give me your word that your grandson will not cross it to see anyone in my family. Until then, we are done here," declared Sam as he stood up, but Edward smiled smugly.

"Oh I don't think so," Edward practically sang as Alice clapped happily.

"And I saw it coming because she's not a wolf," sang Alice. Before Sam could ask what was going on, a car pulled into the driveway and Sam groaned as he looked out the window to see his wife and daughter. Jacob and Leah smiled slyly at Sam as they led Emily and Allie into the house. Zach stood up as Allie entered the room and she gasped when she saw him. She ran over to him and Sam had to grab Drew by the shoulder as the beta began to shake.

"Easy," warned Sam. Emmett and Jasper protectively stepped closer to Zach and Allie with their eyes trained on Drew as Rosalie hissed at the beta.

"I would listen to your alpha," warned Rosalie and Drew plopped back down. Zach cupped Allie's face into his hands and sighed when he saw her tears.

"I have missed you," he whispered and she hugged him tightly as he smiled.

"I missed you too," she whispered back. Sam walked over to his wife, who was watching the way Allie interacted with Zach.

"What are you two doing here? I told you I would handle this," whispered Sam.

"You had your chance to handle it and you didn't. Now it is my turn. Look at them, Sam. He isn't hurting her and she is happy. What is wrong with that?"

"You know where this will lead. We saw it with Edward and Bella. What future can they have together as long as she is human," asked Sam and Bella arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why does she have to be human for you to be happy for her? I was human when I met Edward and I could not be happier now. I have a daughter, a family, and my mate. What is wrong with that," asked Bella and Edward smirked at his thoughts.

"He doesn't want her to become one of us," informed Edward and Allie's eyes widened at the words.

"Is that possible," she asked Zach and he gulped when he saw the hopeful look in her eyes. He was stunned into silence, but it did not stop Josh from vigorously nodding his head with a grin. Sam let out a growl of frustration.

"I knew this would happen. Now the idea is in her mind and if they are together, it would be inevitable," said Sam.

"It already is," declared Alice.

"You are a bit biased, Alice. You are rooting for them to get together," argued Sam.

"True, but it doesn't make my vision any less real. I have seen it. Once Asa lifted her voodoo from me, I saw their paths clearly and they are connected forever, whether you like it or not."

"I don't believe it. It is impossible," said Sam, but Emily shook her head.

"What if it isn't? What if they really are mates and meant for each other? Are you really going to stand in their way," asked Emily.

"They aren't, okay? No Quileute has ever been turned into a vampire and it will never happen. It isn't natural. Drew is right."

"Crazier things have happened," reminded Emily.

"No, Emily, I refuse to allow this. I am sorry, but no," he said sternly. Emily glanced back at Allie and Zach. Allie was clinging to him as he whispered to her that everything would be alright. Edward smiled smugly as he read Emily's thoughts and she finally spoke again.

"Then I am telling you to accept this. I am telling you as your imprint," revealed Emily and Renesmee's jaw dropped.

"Oh snap," whispered Renesmee and Seth guffawed. Kaya looked at her mate curiously.

"Wait, what am I missing," asked Kaya and Seth sighed.

"Well, I didn't really want you to know this since you can use it against me too, but a wolf has to do whatever makes their imprint happy. It is about total acceptance and unconditional support, so whatever you want, you get," explained Seth and Kaya nodded her understanding as everyone glanced back at Sam. He gulped.

"You can't be serious right now. Emily, this is wrong."

"This is what I want. I want our daughter happy. I want her to be able to love whoever she wants and for you to not push her away. As your imprint, I am asking you to do this for me. You know I have never asked for something like this, so please, just accept this now and know that I am doing it because it is right for our daughter," said Emily and Sam was speechless. Allie walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"I am not sure what just happened, but does this mean I can be with Zach," she asked hopefully and Emily nodded.

"Yes, but I have some conditions," said Emily and Allie gulped.

"Okay, what are your conditions?"

"I want us to go back to the way things were before. I miss us being able to talk and I promise you that I will always be honest with you from now. In return, I hope you will do the same," said Emily and Allie happily hugged her.

"I love you, mom," said Allie and Emily kissed her daughter's cheek. Allie smiled sheepishly at her father and gave him an awkward hug as he stood in stunned silence.

"See you later, dad. Zach and I are going to watch a movie at his house," said Allie quickly before running out of the house. Zach glanced at his parents and they nodded their permission to him. He ran after her and Allie laughed as he scooped her up into his arms.

"So we are watching a movie at my house, huh? A scary movie," he teased and she fervently shook her head.

"No way, no more nightmares for me."

"Oh come on, I will protect you." She sighed happily as he carried her toward the forest.

"I know you will." He tenderly kissed her and gave her a wink.

"Hold on tight," he whispered and she squealed as he raced home with her in his arms. Meanwhile, the Black Residence was full of awkward silence as Sam still stood in shock. Benjamin cleared his throat.

"I need to go for a hunt," he said and Tanya quickly nodded.

"Alaska sound good," asked Tanya and the Denalis excused themselves as they filed out of the house. Seth walked over to Sam and clapped him on the back.

"Tough break, alpha, real tough break," said Seth before grabbing a handful of cookies and leaving the house with his mate, whistling all the while. The rest of the Cullens departed as well and Josh went upstairs to get some much needed sleep. Jacob and Leah smiled sympathetically at Sam as Emily waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sam, are you okay," asked Emily and he blinked a few times before slowly nodding.

"Yea, I guess I have to be. I still don't like this, but if this is what you want…."

"It is," she assured.

"Then I will learn to be okay with it. Wait, she is coming home tonight right? She said a movie. A movie lasts what, one, two hours max? What time is it," questioned Sam and Emily rolled her eyes.

"She is twenty years old. She was away in California living her life and we didn't keep tabs on her. At least here, we know where she is and deep down you do trust Zach because you trust the Cullens." Sam reluctantly nodded and looked over at the pack. Drew was shaking with fury.

"I am sorry, Drew. She has made her choice and we must accept that. Go home and take some time to compose yourself. Do whatever you need to do, but Allie is allowed to be with Zach and I am going to end all talks about a treaty line. I shouldn't have used my position as the alpha to take out my frustrations on a personal issue," announced Sam and Drew stormed out of the house. Jacob winced as Drew phased and raced into the forest.

"Is the kid going to be okay," asked Jacob and Sam nodded.

"He just needs to blow off some steam. He is a good kid though. I am sorry, Jake. I know I lost my head." Jacob chuckled and shook Sam's hand.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us. Welcome back, alpha," said Jacob. Leah smiled smugly at Sam and he shook his head with a chuckle as he walked out of the house with the rest of the pack. Leah high-fived Emily.

"That's what I am talking about! It is about time you took a stand," commended Leah and Emily giggled.

"Thanks, Leah. I better go make it up to him. A part of me hopes Allie does stay out all night. We finally have the house to ourselves again."

"Too much information," said Leah as she plugged her ears and Jacob cringed. They sighed in relief as they watched the last of the cars drive away and closed the door. Jacob picked Leah up into his arms and she giggled, but shook her head.

"Josh is right upstairs," she whispered and he shrugged.

"Lucky for me the kid sleeps like his dad and is already knocked out. You know he hasn't been sleeping well lately," he said as he carried her up the stairs.

"He was worried about his best friend. I don't blame him, especially with Sam trying to reinstate treaty lines."

"We could all use some time to relax after the past few days. Having the pack on patrol had me stressed too. Let's go unwind," suggested Jacob and Leah giggled as they disappeared into their bedroom, feeling light and carefree for the first time in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zach had never felt so relaxed before. His eyes were closed and his senses were filled with nothing but Allie. She was asleep in his arms with her head resting on his chest. Her heart was softly beating and her scent washed over him. Allie did not last through the movie. In fact, she fell asleep as soon as she got comfortable on the couch with him. For the rest of the night, he held her close and enjoyed the serenity that being with her brought him. His family stayed out the entire night to hunt, which he was thankful for, and a wide grin was plastered on his face as she began to stir. Allie stretched and yawned as she slowly sat up, but she snuggled back into his arms when she realized where she was.

"Morning," she said with a lazy grin and he chuckled.

"Morning," he whispered back. She closed her eyes again to fall back asleep, but opened them as a thought wandered into her mind.

"Wait, so you don't sleep at all, do you?" He shook his head.

"No."

"Then what did you do all night?"

"I finished the movie and then relaxed. It was nice to just be here with you for once. We haven't gotten to do this before. The closest we came was at your secret spot."

"And you ruined that by bringing up Drew," she reminded.

"Hey, I was trying to be noble."

"I know and I love you for it. Hey, why am I so warm, if you are so cold? I thought I would be freezing by now," she giggled and Zach showed her the thick heating blanket on top of them.

"It was Aunt Alice's idea. She bought it for me when she found out we were mates. She said even if she couldn't see you, she could still help us out. She will be happy that you like it." Suddenly her stomach grumbled and she blushed as he chuckled.

"Great, I haven't been hungry for days, but now my appetite comes back," she giggled. Alice hummed as she skipped into the house with Esme. Allie sat up quickly and started to fix her hair as she blushed. Alice waved her off.

"Relax with your mate. It is a beautiful Sunday morning. We are just here to make your breakfast. I know you are hungry and Esme makes the best breakfast," informed Alice and Allie smiled appreciatively at her as she rested back on Zach's chest.

"Thank you," said Allie. Rosalie loudly cleared her throat and Zach groaned as his mother entered the house with her eyes closed.

"Mother coming in," announced Rosalie and Emmett laughed at his mate.

"Yea, parental units entering the house, all hands where I can see them and clothes back in place," bellowed Emmett and Rosalie slapped him upside the back of his head as he snickered. Zach pulled the blanket over his face to hide.

"Will the earth please just swallow me whole," he whined and Josh made a show of running into the house and plopping down onto the other couch in the room.

"Morning love birds," cooed Josh and Zach whined even more.

"Seriously just swallow me right up," he groaned. Allie giggled as she pulled the blanket away from his face and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm going to go freshen up for breakfast. Where is the bathroom?"

"There are plenty in the house, but if you want the most privacy, you should use mine up on the third floor," informed Zach and Alice skipped into the room.

"I will show her! Come on, Allie, I have a great outfit for you to wear. I know you would like a hot shower. Oh, you should let me do your hair!"

"Leave her alone, Aunt Alice," warned Zach as he stood up and Rosalie came to the girl's aide as Alice took her up the stairs.

"Little pixie, you calm your meddling self down and go help Esme in the kitchen," declared Rosalie and Alice scoffed.

"I am not meddling. Some people actually like fashion advice and are not snobs about it like you, Rose." Edward smiled crookedly at Alice as he came into the house.

"Don't worry, Zach. I got this. Esme, Alice is being Alice again and we have company," called Edward.

"Alice, come help me with breakfast, dear," called Esme and Edward high-fived Rosalie as they watched Alice sulk, but go into the kitchen to help. Bella winked at Allie.

"Just some advice, never let her give you a makeover or do your hair or find you something to wear, unless you want to be trapped for hours," suggested Bella. Zach chuckled and slipped his hand into Allie's.

"Come on, I will show you the bathroom. Be back, J, don't start the game without me," called Zach and Josh shrugged as he yawned.

"I need food first. Take your time. Oh and I am taking a nap over here when I am done. My parents are being gross and I am not going near that house for a while," called Josh as he headed for the kitchen.

Zach showed Allie his bathroom before going into the kitchen to address his family. Esme was flipping pancakes as Alice made more batter. Rosalie and Emmett were dicing up vegetables for omelets, which Carlisle was preparing. Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, Kaya, and Josh were setting the table while Jasper, Edward, and Bella squeezed fresh orange juice.

"Alright, listen up. Now that the crisis has been averted and the pack is no longer an issue, we need to talk about not freaking out my mate by acting weird," whispered Zach and Alice rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"No one here would act weird," she defended and they all gave her a look as she continued to mix the pancake batter.

"All I am saying is please do not embarrass me in front of my mate," whined Zach and Rosalie giggled.

"We will be on our best behavior," promised Rosalie and Emmett nodded in agreement with a cheeky smile.

"Best behavior," agreed Emmett. They could hear Allie coming down the stairs and Alice clapped her hands happily as she received a vision.

"It is so nice to be able to see her. She is beautiful, perfect for you in every way, Zach," cooed Alice and before Zach could question what his aunt meant, Allie walked into the kitchen wearing the sun dress Alice hung on a hook in the bathroom for her. Zach was speechless as he gawked at her in the purple dress and Allie smiled sweetly at Alice.

"Alice, it is perfect. How did you know my size?" Alice sighed happily.

"I have my ways. I am glad you like it. That is just my way of saying welcome to the family." Allie blushed and Zach rolled his eyes at his aunt's comment. He looked Allie up and down and she gave a twirl as he chuckled.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," he said before sweetly kissing her hand and Rosalie averted her eyes, but smiled at how happy her son was. Allie and Zach realized they had an audience and stepped apart.

"Um, so breakfast yea, uh, I am sure you are hungry," said Zach as he regained composure and pulled her chair out for her. She thanked him and sat down as Esme placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Eat as much as you like, dear. There is plenty," encouraged Esme and Josh winked at Allie.

"You might come here to hang with Z, but you will stay for the food. At least I do anyways," teased Josh and she giggled. Zach had a permanent smile on his face as he watched her interact with his best friend and family. Everyone laughed when Josh bragged about how good Allie was at video games and Emmett challenged her to an epic video game battle. Zach wrapped his arm around her as he sat down and she cuddled into his side as she accepted Emmett's offer. Rosalie sighed happily as she saw the dimpled grin plastered on her son's face. He was finally happy and that is all she ever wanted.

After breakfast, a video game duel, which ended in a draw, and some of Esme's chicken salad for lunch, Zach managed to pull Allie away from his family and drove her home. She slipped her hand in his and held it the entire way to La Push.

"Sorry if my family was overwhelming. They are just excited to finally get to spend time with you."

"Are you kidding me? I got to eat a delicious breakfast, watch your dad wail on the floor when I beat him at video games, and eat chicken salad. It doesn't get much better than that for a first date."

"Wait, that was our first date?"

"Well you are the one that said it couldn't be until I wasn't with Drew."

"Yea, but that can't be it either!" She giggled at his exasperation and shrugged.

"I loved it, but if it makes you feel any better, technically last night was our first date. It was a movie night."

"A movie night, yea, I like how that sounds. It will be the first of many."

"It better be and just so you know, I love your family. They are hilarious and I have to beat your dad again. I don't care what he says. He cheated that second time around."

"Oh he definitely cheated," agreed Zach and they laughed as they pulled in front of her house. Sam stepped outside onto the porch, which made Allie groan.

"And you think your parents are embarrassing," she grumbled as Zach opened her door for her.

"It is fine," assured Zach and Allie kissed his cheek.

"Be right back, just let me go hang up this dress and change," she informed before running into the house, leaving Zach alone with her father.

"Not dropping her off," asked Sam as he walked down the steps and Zach shook his head.

"No sir, we were going to head to the comic book store with Josh. Is that alright?"

"Yea, sure." The awkward silence grew between them and Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he approached Zach.

"Look, I um, I just want to apologize. I know you were raised right and you are a good kid."

"Thank you, sir. You know I will protect her. I will never let anyone hurt her. I love her."

"I guess if anyone could protect her, it would be you. I am not saying there isn't more stuff to talk about, but I can accept that you are dating her. The writhing in pain for three days part is still up for discussion though."

"That isn't what I want for her either. I wish there was a way to someday make sure she could have eternity with me without having to worry about that."

"I know you do and I shouldn't give you a hard time about it. I suppose that is something that you and Allie will have to work out. It is her decision after all. I don't want there to be tension between us anymore, Zach."

"What about the pack? Things were going pretty well before everything happened."

"I wish I could say that Drew was over it already, but he is holding a grudge and that is my fault. I put him in a bad position."

"So what should I do, sir? All I want is peace."

"Just give him some time and he will come around," suggested Sam and Allie ran out of the house with a pair of jeans on and a green sweater.

"Ready," she asked and Zach nodded as he opened her door for her.

"You kids have fun," said Sam.

"Bye dad," called Allie and Sam watched the way Zach waited for her to get strapped in and closed her door for her.

"Hey Zach, I just want you to know that as an alpha, you have my respect and you do as a father as well," said Sam as he held out his hand to him. Zach beamed with happiness as he shook it and Allie sighed in relief as she watched from inside the car.

"Thank you, sir."

"Sam, it is still Sam, Zach," reminded Sam and Zach chuckled.

"Thanks, Sam. We will be back later," he said and Sam waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway. Emily walked outside and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I love you. Thank you for being nice to him. I know she really appreciates that," said Emily as she hugged him and he smiled.

"He is a good kid. It was just hard to admit that when I was so angry," he confessed and she sighed in relief, knowing that her husband was finally back to normal again.

Zach and Allie spent the rest of the day together and only departed when she was too tired to keep her eyes open. He drove her home and promised to see her after school the next day. Monday was usually not Zach's favorite day of the week. Before he started school, he did not have a favorite day. Each day was full of running and playing and hunting, but school changed things. Mondays meant the start of a new school week, but this week, he was more than happy to go to school because it meant seeing Allie afterwards. He whistled happily as he walked into his first class with Josh and sat down. The bell rang and Mrs. Elliott stood in front of the class.

"Last week, we ended on a rather lively note with a debate over Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Zach, you did not get a chance to finish your presentation, so please come to the front and finish and then we will discuss some more," said Mrs. Elliott. Zach made his way to the front of the classroom with a sheepish smile.

"Actually Mrs. Elliott, I have amended my critique a bit," he informed and Courtney smiled at him.

"Oh good, so you like the play now," she asked, but Zach shook his head.

"No, I still think that Romeo was on the rebound," said Zach, getting some snickers from the boys in the classroom, including Josh.

"Then what has changed, Zach," asked Mrs. Elliott.

"Well, I still think Shakespeare trivialized love and didn't give his main characters enough development, so it was hard to see them as destined lovers, but I want to add that I realize now what my real issue was with the story. It is the message. These two kids are supposedly so passionately in love that they don't seem to care about who they hurt or the repercussions. All they care about is each other and getting lost in some whirlwind romance. Romeo kills Tybalt and Paris. Mercutio dies trying to defend the honor of his friend. It is a mess caused by impulsivity and miscommunications. True love doesn't mean killing or dying for someone. I think true love means needing someone so deeply at such an infinite level that you would never put them in a position where they could be harmed. Romeo and Juliet both failed to do that and that is why they were never destined to be together forever. Instead, they died before they could really know what love means. Maybe that is what Shakespeare intended to be the real tragedy and everyone else just missed the mark for centuries." Mrs. Elliott smiled at him and Courtney did as well.

"That was beautiful, Zach. You are so poetic," said Courtney and she sighed dreamily at him. He shyly tucked his head and sat back down as Mrs. Elliott started a new lecture.

"Teacher's pet," whispered Josh and Zach playfully glared at his friend.

While Zach was at school, Rosalie and Emmett finally got to spend some time together. The pass weeks had been extremely stressful and they took a leisurely stroll through the forest after their hunt. Emmett pulled his mate into his strong embrace and she kissed him passionately. Their lips meshed together as the kiss grew in intensity, but suddenly, the sounds of the forest ceased. They pulled apart to see Asa standing in front of them and Emmett groaned.

"Your timing is impeccable," grumbled Emmett and Asa bowed her head.

"My apologies, I just know that you both have questions and I can answer them for you. It amazes me that for a couple with such confidence you both question your skills as parents. Rosalie, Emmett, I chose you, not only because of Rosalie's desire for a child, but because I knew you were the balance that he would need. Emmett, he needs your love of life and positive attitude. Rosalie, he needs your determination and fierce loyalty to your family."

"But what about his future, we know about him crossing the treaty line, maybe we didn't teach him enough as parents," said Rosalie and Emmett wrapped her in his arms as she voiced their fear.

"He has such great power. We just want to make sure we are doing right by him, you know," added Emmett and Asa sighed.

"He did not tell you everything. He skipped over the part where I purposefully baited him into crossing the line by having Allie call him to come get her. I needed him to see how easily one choice could change it all for him. I needed him to understand that there will be times when his patience will be tested and it will be easy for him to want to cross a line because he has the power to. Now he understands that, something Aro never did."

"Aro, what does this have to do with Aro," questioned Rosalie and Asa smiled at her.

"Centuries of a great good must be done to correct centuries of a great evil. Balance, Rosalie, your son will create amazing balance. Then too, who I am kidding, I created him to do much more than that," confessed Asa. She snapped her fingers and the world shifted around them. Suddenly, a smiling Zach and Allie stood before a large crowd, both wearing crowns on their heads. Rosalie gasped when she saw the girl's once brown eyes glisten with golden brown. The crowd around them cheered and Josh stood on Zach's other side, holding the hand of a woman they did not recognize. The vision disappeared and they were back in the forest again.

"So you see, you have nothing to fear. He is in good hands, right where I placed him," assured Asa. She turned to leave, but Rosalie called to her.

"Wait, who was that woman beside Josh?" Asa winked at her.

"You'll find out soon enough. This is the last time you will ever see me. It is the last time you will ever need to. You know everything you need to now. Trust your instincts, rely on your family, and you will be just fine. There will be challenges, but this existence is nothing without them. Fare thee well, McCarty Cullens," she said before disappearing and Rosalie glanced over at her husband. His mouth was open in shock and she giggled.

"You okay, Em," she asked and he pumped his fist as he snapped out of his daze.

"I knew my baby boy was going to be awesome," he whispered mostly to himself and her tinkling laughter filled the forest around them as she hugged her mate. He kissed her passionately and continued where they left off before they were interrupted.

AN: There you have it and I hope you enjoyed! This is not the end of the series by any means and I look forward to hearing your feedback about what you thought of the three-story arc. Should there be another one? I always appreciate the loyal readers that email and message me feedback. It helps me come up with more ideas, so let me know what you want more of and what you would like to see next by reviewing or messaging me.

~Emmettroselover


End file.
